Exchange
by Maidenstear
Summary: Sasuke is leaving, and Sakura needs to stop him. You could call it a onesided Sasusaku if you want...


**Aneko: Okay, yeah, I put this oneshot up before I finished my other one, but I reeeeeeeeeeeaaally wanted to get this story up. Just so you know, I'm all for the Sakura Sasuke couple, but if Sasuke has to leave (and believe me, I wish he hadn't), this is how I might have done it. So please don't flame me, SasuSaku fans!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did though.**

**Exchange**

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, searching for the one she knew she would find.

It was an especially dark night, with the clouds thick and solid, covering the moon and stars.

Tripping on a small rock, Sakura landed heavily, immediately pushing herself up again. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead, and her breathing was ragged, but she kept going. The way he had acted today, she had felt like something was wrong, and now she realized he was planning on leaving. She could still remember those bone-chilling words Orochimaru had spoken in the Forest of Death.

"_I look forward to seeing you again Sasuke…in the quest for power!"_

And now they were going to become true. Sakura shook her head, nearly tripping again.

A dark figure appeared some distance ahead. She knew it could only be one person.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out desperately.

Sasuke stopped walking, but did not turn around. When Sakura was only a few feet away, he said coldly, "Go home Sakura."

Sakura made no move to leave, but was silent for a moment as she caught her breath.

"Sasuke! Please don't leave!" She whispered. She had no idea how to convince him, but she had to make him stay.

"I have to go."

"Why?!" Sakura nearly sobbed.

"You should know why."

"Why can't you become stronger here?"

"This village is not strong enough. It can't give me the power I need."

In desperation, Sakura ran forward, closing the few feet between them, hugging Sasuke from behind. "Please Sasuke!" She begged. "Don't leave!"

He turned, and for a wild moment, Sakura thought he had changed his mind, then she felt him pushing her away, though he still didn't look at her.

"Let go of me Sakura."

Sakura's hands dropped limply to her sides. It was no use ignoring the command; he could force her away if she ignored it.

"Why do you have to do all of this alone?" She demanded. She was trying to get her wobbly voice under control, locking her emotions behind a wall.

"I have sworn to kill Itachi."

"Why can't you let us help you?"

"He killed our whole clan but me…only I can kill him."

"But why can't we _help_ you?"

"I don't need your help."

The words stung like acid, but Sakura kept on.

"What about us, then? Haven't you been happy spending time with us? You are the closest thing to family Naruto has ever known! You're his rival, but you're also like a brother to him, I can tell!"

Sasuke was silent as Sakura spoke, her voice ringing with emotion and conviction.

"I don't need those memories. I am an avenger. I must focus on my goal. Nothing more. I can not be distracted."

"But…" Sakura whispered, like she hadn't heard, though of course she had, and it hurt. "I know that, together, as a team, team 7, you were _happy_. You _smiled_. You can't say that those memories mean nothing, can you?...I remember, it seems like so long ago, you called me annoying when I didn't know what it was like for Naruto, being alone…But I…if you leave, even if I'm surrounded by a crowd of people, I'll feel alone. Because…I love you." Sakura forced the last words out, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the rain start falling.

"Don't tell me that," Sakura opened her eyes, and Sasuke finally turned to face her. Sakura wished he hadn't. His face and eyes were cold and emotionless. "I don't need those feelings. You're still annoying, Sakura." The last words cut deeper than anything he had said before, and Sakura fell to her knees, staring off into the distance.

With just a few words, he had shattered her resolve. She didn't notice as his figure melted away into the night.

A cold, that had nothing to do with the rain that was now soaking her clothes, was filling her, hurting but numbing her at the same time. Tears began to well around her eyes, and the wall holding beck the emotions broke.

Sakura looked at her hands, holding them palm upward and smiling bitterly.

"I guess you really don't want your memories," she whispered, though Sasuke was no longer there to hear, "but I'll keep them for you; because I know that, whatever you say, you _were_ happy. Besides…you have my heart. That's a fair exchange…right?"

Sakura let her head fall back, and the sobs began to rock through her body, her shoulders shaking and tears dripping down her face, into her open hands. The heavens cried their own tears, as she turned her face to the sky.

Sometime soon, she would get up and tell someone. Sometime soon, she would try to become strong. And sometime soon, she and Naruto would bring him back. But right now, it was easier to just let it hurt.

"Take care of my heart Sasuke," She whispered, her head lowering again, "it still belongs to you."


End file.
